Gakuen Hetalia
by Scarlet Ribbon
Summary: What my friends and my life would be like if Hetalia characters suddenly transferred into our school. Comedy and Romance. Enjoy!
1. Foreign Exchange Students

Chapter One: Foreign Exchange Students.

I walked out of the cafeteria line with my breakfast in hand and sat down two tables away from the left wall. My good friend, Whitney, was already there. She was finishing her math homework because she usually doesn't do it at home.

"Ugh. I hate Algebra II. Always makes me so cunfuzzled." Whitney is a brunette girl with forest green eyes, and has a very motherly-like personality. Today she was wearing a flowery shirt with jeans, with a cute little flower hair pin.

"Why didn't you do it at home?" I asked as I sat down and began eating my poor excuse of a breakfast. Chicken. Again.

"Because I didn't want to. I have so many other things to do everyday, so math is the last thing on my mind!" She exclaimed as Cassi, another close friends of ours, sat down looking all spaced out.

"'Sup dudes." Cassi mumbled as she started opening her orange juice.

"Nothing really. Whitney forgot to do her math again." I said as I gestured to Whitney, who was staring intently at her calculator.

We fell silent for a while to let Whitney concentrate on her work. After Cassi and I finished our lame chicken breakfast, Whitney was about finished. We sat there and stared off into space for a minute. That's when we all heard what was going on.

"…of the new kid."

"I know, right! I caught a glimpse of one of them. He was so good looking I thought I was going to faint right then and there."

"Apparently, they're all guys! I wonder how many are there in total…" and at this new piece of information, I simply stared all confused-like at Whitney and Cassi.

"What's all this about new students?" I asked. A little hurt that I seemed to be the last to know, since neither of them looked confused at the least.

"Well, yeah. We had a long and boring assembly on the new kids last week." Cassi explained.

"Was that the one last Thursday?" I asked, still slightly shocked that there hasn't been much talking about the subject until the last minute.

"Yeah. The one that lasted the whole first and second period." Replied Whitney, who didn't really seem interested in the topic, but then again, she WAS staring at her calculator…

"THAT'S what that was? I'm sorry, I was so drowsy that day I probably fell asleep." I replied, a little worried if anyone saw such a humiliating scene.

"It's okay. Nobody really paid attention. Everyone was too busy fighting sleep to do so anyway. That's what they get for bringing us back from break on a Thursday." Whitney continued, fiddling with the calculator some more.

"Is that why you're so spaced out Cassi? Is your sleep schedule still off?" I questioned.

"Yeah. And school doesn't really help it. Dang you school!" she exclaimed as she waved her fist in the air as a joke.

"So what do you think the new foreigners will be like? Aren't they all from different countries or something?" I asked, obviously interested in anything new that happens in this old, tiny town.

"Yeah, so I guess they would act like the country they were from, right?" Whitney said. "It would be nice if we can get a change to talk to them at the least." she explained with a smile.

"We probably will, considering how small this school is. And no matter what, we get to see them. The principal is making us go to an assembly about them before they start going around the school. Probably to introduce them. We've never had so many students transfer in at one time before. And to top it all off, they're all from different countries!" Cassi rushed out as she probably thought about meeting a foreigner from China or Japan.

"Well. I can tell this semester is going to be VERY interesting." I said as the bell finally rang and students started pouring out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. We stayed behind to get our stuff packed up, as usual. I don't like to be early to class. Especially when you don't know anyone in it.

Just then a short boy in glasses, probably a freshman, came running up to all three of us and asked us what our names are.

"Okay. Good. You're needed in the Counselors office immediately. Mrs. Butterscotch said it was urgent." Whitney, Cassi and I just looked at each other. What would Mrs. Butterscotch want with us?

We were walking towards the counselors office when we noticed it gets more crowded the closer we got to it. I bumped into two people, and Cassi (with her ninja skills) managed to evade all of them. Whitney was a few steps behind, bumping into mostly everyone due to her clumsiness.

"E-excuse me! Please m-move aside!" Whitney stammered as she was being slightly pushed by the people she was trying to pass.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" yelled Cassi as she grabbed Whitney's arm and pulled her along.

"Safe!" I exclaimed as all three of us made it in the counselors room, where there seemed to be no crowd at all. There was a slight murmur of voices in the room two doors down, but other than that it was dead quiet.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly as I looked down the short hallway in the counselor's room. And sure enough, the murmur quieted and Mrs. Butterscotch popped her head out of her room and smiled sweetly at the three of us.

"Ah, yes. I've been waiting for you three to show up. It seems I'll be needing your assistance today due to lack of staff." She explained as she motioned us towards her room. We all headed towards her room and were opening the door when all of us laid our eyes on what was in it.

A room full of incredibly handsome guys.

"Whaaat…" Whitney said, dazzled.

"The…" I mumbled, unable to comprehend.

"FLIP!" Cassi shrieked, bringing Whitney and I back to Earth.


	2. Introductions

Chapter two: Introductions.

We stood there and stared blankly around the room. There were seven, eight, nine totally beautiful guys in the class. I didn't even know that it was possible for so many good looking guys to be in the same room. We stared at them in awe, and it seems they were doing the same to us. These were no doubt the foreigners the whole school has been talking about.

After a couple seconds of gawking, Mrs. Butterscotch cleared her throat and made everyone's gaze fall upon her. "Whitney, Cassi, Abby. These are our new students starting today. Now, I've called you here for a number of reasons. First, Whitney is at the very top of her junior class, and knows were all the senior classes due to her advanced classes. She will be taking the senior transfers around and making sure they understand their schedule. Second, Abby is a very normal student who gets decent grades and stays out of trouble, so you'll be leading around the juniors and helping them accustom to their new classes. Also, Cassi is top of her sophomore class and is one of our brightest pupils we've had in years. So you'll be guiding the sophomores. And I myself will be showing the freshman around. I normally wouldn't ask this of you, but because I know that you all have good grades and stay in school, my choices are limited. Especially since a lot of people are still on their vacations, and can't come to work for a couple of days. So, thank you in advance." She sounded as if she'd recited this before actually saying it to us.

"Uhm, no problem." I cautiously said, a little confused why she even bothered to pick me considering I'm pretty normal when it comes to grades and school.

"Sure!" Whitney and Cassi exclaimed, who where already getting excited.

"You all have third lunch, correct? Well, for the next few days, I expect you to eat with them and introduce them to various students." She gestured to a piece of paper that had all the lunch times on it. "Now, may all seniors please go to Whitney and greet her." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Bonjour, ma chère. Mon nom est Francis." said a tall blond haired guy with a smirk. He approached Whitney with confidence and a self-assuring smile.

"Hello Francis, I'm Whitney. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a tight smile. Cassi snickered.

"Oh, non non. Le plaisir est pour moi." He said with his smile growing wider.

"I-I'm sorry," Whitney stated, suppressing a shiver. "But I can barely understand French…"

"Oh. Well, that's my fault for assuming you could, oui?" he replied, waving his hand in the air as if it were nothing.

"Y-yes, well, the only foreign language I can relatively speak is Spanish." she said nervously, as if she were trying to establish her place within the group.

"Oh? Well, I know you'd get along with Antonio just fine then." Francis replied with a smirk as he looked to the middle of the group.

"Uh… okay?" Whitney said in confusion, following his gaze as her face flushed lightly.

"Well, since my name is already mentioned, why not introduce myself?" said a tall dark haired boy in the center who was standing next to two short boys who I would have assumed to be freshman. "Hola señorita, me llamo es Antonio."

"Me llamo es Whitney. Encantado." she said shyly and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Igualmente," replied Antonio, who still hadn't looked away from her face. And then they shared a... wait... what is this? A sparkly moment? No way! I've only read about these in books...

"Ah-hem!" said the boy in to the left. He then patted on Antonio's back and murmured something, which caused Antonio to look around, flush slightly, and stand next to Francis. "Alright! The best is always last! I'm Gilbert! I would speak German, but I know a lot of Americans don't study that, so on to English!"

Whitney's response to this was more natural. "Oh, well nice to meet you Gilbert! I'm-"

"Yea, Whitney. I know. I got the picture a while ago." Gilbert interrupted, causing Antonio and Francis, and as well as Mrs. Butterscotch, to give him a stern look.

"So you speak German? Are you from Germany?" asked Whitney who already brushed off the earlier interruption and was attempting to smooth over the tension.

"Yea." He replied coolly as he walked over to Antonio and Francis. The three of them together seemed to give off an eerie vibe...

Mrs. Butterscotch then walked in the middle of the room and held a piece of paper to her face. "Alright. it seems that those three are the only seniors. Next will be the juniors."

Just then a medium sized boy with his hair in a ponytail carrying a panda backpack raised his hand. "Me first~aru!" I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him and let him continue his introduction. "My name is Wang Yao! I'm from China!" he exclaimed with the biggest grin ever imaginable on his face.

"Uh, well, nice to meet you, Wang," I stated awkwardly. "I'm Abby. It's nice to meet you." I managed to say with a smile. Wow. Meeting strangers is kinda hard...

He simply grinned and walked over to my side. Then another boy from the far right corner came forward. A semi-tall blond haired guy with thick eyebrows and who wore a slightly awkward smile himself. (Good. I wasn't the only one having nervous attacks...) He then looked into my eyes and then seemed to relax. The look on his face confused me. It was almost like he was relieved. Relieved over what? I didn't know...

- Hide quoted text -

"Hello. My name is Arthur." He stated in a thick English accent. "I'm from England." I don't exactly know what happened, but I blushed. I could feel my face getting warmer. Was it the way he was speaking? Or was it his eyes? Such a perfect emerald green...

"U-uh. Hello Arthur. I'm Abby. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled then nodded and walked over to Wang's side.

Mrs. Butterscotch faced us again, but this time more towards Cassi. "The next two are sophomores, which will be in your care, Cassi."

Cassi gave her the best 'leave it to me' grin and said "Of course!"

"Can I go then?" asked a tall blond boy with glasses. "The Hero isn't used to waiting for so long." he said with a smirk as he stood up. "My name is Alfred F. Jones. Also known as the Hero of the World." he grinned. "I'm actually from America, i just transferred here from Washington D.C."

"Ooooh! Good, so I won't have to worry about translating slang for you!" Cassi replied, nodding and smiling. "Is where you're from different from here at all?"

"Not really. Actually, I think it's duller here than D.C, but, hey, who am I to judge?" he said with a snicker. And to my surprise, Cassi giggled.

"Well then, nice to meetchya. Im Cassi!" She exclaimed with a big grin.

"Sweet!" replied Alfred as he walked over to Cassi's side. And as he was doing that, a medium sized boy with black hair and an expressionless face came up.

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Kiku Honda, but I would like to be referred to as Honda." He stated in a monotone voice. "I am from Japan and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." he said as he bowed.

"Oh! Well, that's just fine. Honda right? And the pleasure is all mine. My name is Cassi." she said as she mimicked his bow.

"Great! Now that all the higher grades are introduced, let me introduce the freshman I'll be guiding around for the next few days." Mrs. Butterscotch said as she turned to face the remaining three people. "This is Feliciano Vargas. He just transferred from Italy. And this is his twin brother, Lovino Vargas who is also from Italy."

"You can call me Feli if you like." said the smiling one who looked as if he were dozing off into space.

"And you can call me Lovi." said the one that looked a little peeved off, but in a cute way. They both appeared to be very childish in the way they held themselves. Lovi had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, almost like he didn't want to be seen. And Feli was standing up straight, trying to be the center of attention. Polar opposites, these two...

"And finally," said Mrs. Butterscotch, grabbing all of our attention. There was another one? "This is Matthew." she gestured to the young boy who was next to the palm tree. I had totally forgotten he was there! Everyone must've forgotten, because they all looked at him strangely. Well, except for Cassi, who never lets her guard down. (She's a ninja like that.)

"Hi. I'm Matthew. I'm from Canada." This forgotten boy looked eerily like Alfred, but at the same time, he had Francis' hair cut. He also had on a very cute polar bear key chain hanging off his binder.

"Well, now that introductions are done, lets head to that assembly!" said Mrs. Butterscotch as she got up from her chair, walked to the door, and held it open.

As we were going through the door the announcement came on. "All students to the auditorium with their first period teachers. I repeat: All students to the auditorium with their first period teachers. Thank you."


	3. Assembly

**Hello Everyone! Abby writing here! Thank you so much for liking my story! **

**fridix95, Thank you so much for commenting! And I also thank you for fixing my spanish! I dont speak foreign languages that well, so all mistakes would have to be Google Translates fault. lol.**

**BlazinFantasiex3, Thank you very much! And the love attack? You must be very good at predicting things. Yes, this is a romance, so there is no secret that the "love attack" is certainly going to come, but I'm still unsure when. Just wait and see. :)**

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to the assembly today." said Mrs Butterscotch in the center of the stage. The school fell silent at this announcement and started paying attention. Muchdifferent than last Thursday, when everyone was practically asleep. The whole audience was buzzing with exitement about this. "I have gathered you all here today to introduce our new transfer students. Now, they have all traveled a long way to be here, so treat them with kindness and respect. I will have their guides introduce them for us, and then let them speak for themselves.." She exclaimed as she set the microphone on the stand and backed away from the center of the stage. The school applauded and fell silent again as Whitney and her three seniors made their way towards the center of the stage.

"Hi everyone! I'm Whitney, and I'll be showing the seniors around the school." she said self-consciously and backed up so the three seniors would be in the middle instead of her.

"Yea! My name is Gilbert! I'm from Germany!" He said with a smile that implied 'look how awesome I am,' and behind him, Francis came closer to the center, too.

"Bonjour! My name is Francis! I'm from France!" He said with a confident smile while doing a hair flip and pulling a rose out of nowhere, smelling it. "Nice to meet you all." At this, some girls in the front row swooned. It also caught the attention of the French club, who began mumering to themselves. Mrs. Butterscotch looked at him like he was insane. Then, Antonio moved closer to the circle as well, and said his opening too.

"Hola! My name is Antonio! I'm from Spain!" He said with a smile as he caught the attention of the Spanish club in the far left corner, who all broke out in large grins.

Next was my turn. Oh, I hope I dont mess this up for everyone... Whitney and the seniors then left the front of the stage and headed towards the back, where the rest of us were. As she passed me, she stumbled and tripped slightly and was about to fall when Francis and Antonio both caught her at once. She was about to apologize, but they each gave her a look that said 'it's okay." She got back on her balance again and gave me a 'good luck' glance and stood next to Cassi. I then walked forward with the two juniors at my side and headed torwards the center of the stage.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Abby, and I'll be guiding the juniors around the school for the next couple of days." I managed to choke out. I then awkwardly left the middle of the stage and let Arthur go first. I flushed slightly as he looked my way and gave me an encouraging look.

"Hello. My name is Arthur. I'm from England." He said a little uncomfortably, but still pulled it off smoothly. A couple girls in the middle of the crowd stood up straighter to get a better look at him. His accent got every other girl's attention. I guess he'll have no problem making friends if he gets this nice of a reaction. He then moved back a little to give Wang more room to present himself.

"Nín hǎo! My name is Wang! I came from China!" he said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He seemed happy to be the center of everybody's attention, even if it was for a little while. He then shrank back by Arthur's side and we all started back torwards Whitney and Cassi. My hands were still shaking from being so nervous. I looked torward Cassi to see if she was nervous too. She looked so confused on what to do that she was shaking.

The three sophomores then headed towards the stage. Cassi hid behind Alfred and looked grateful that he was tall enough to hide behind. Once they got to the stage, there was a moment of awkward silence. Cassi then gave Alfred a little shove from behind and blushed like a maniac. Alfred got the hint though, and decided to help her out.

"Hello Everyone! My name is Alfred! The Hero of the World!" he said with a grin that lit up his whole face. "Cassi, a girl of sophomore year, will help show the two of us around," he gestured to Honda and himself, "I came from the United States by the way, but I moved here from Washington, D.C. I hope we all get along!" he said in a rush, like he had too much sugar this morning or something. He then backed up a little to give Honda more room in the center. He patted Cassi to warn her that he was moving. She followed in his shadows like the ninja she is.

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Kiku Honda. But I would prefer it if you all called me Honda. I'm from Japan." He simply stated. The crowd was polite and clapped for the both of them, but the Anime fan group could be heard across the audience. Their claps were definently the hardest. I guess Honda will fit in this school too...

Then all three of them started walking towards the back of the stage, with Cassi still hiding from the eyes of the crowd. And as they retreated, Mrs. Butterscotch and her three freshman came up to the front of the stage and started their introductions. "Good morning students! I will be introducing this year's new freshman students!" she exclaimed with a pleasant grin. "First, this is Feliciano Vargas! He's a transfer student from Italy, and along with him is his twin brother, Lovino Vargas!" Then she moved aside so the crowd could get a better look at them.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano! But everyone can just call me Feli." he said with a smile that made you smile with it.

"Hello. I'm Lovino. But everyone can just call me Lovi." Lovi mumbled in the microphone. It seemed that he didn't really want to be on stage right now...

"And finally," Exclaimed Mrs. Butterscotch. "This is Matthew. He's from Canada." she said as Matthew appeared behind her. He was probably there the whole time, but it was like he just appeared out of thin air! How are we gonna find him friends if he keeps doing that?

"Hello. I'm Matthew." he said in a very soft-spoken voice.

"Now what introductions are done, lets all go to first class, now shall we?" said Mrs. Butterscotch as she waved her hand, dismissing us all.

-Time Skip-

We were back in the councilor's room and were just handed everyone's new class schedules. It seemed that Mrs. Butterscotch put all the students who're in the same grade in the same classes with each other. Wang and Arthur had their mandatory classes together, while Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert shared the same classes too. Feli, Lovi, and Matthew were the same. They all seemed pretty content with this arrangement.

"Are all mandatory classes always in the morning, madame?" Francis asked Mrs. Butterscotch when he looked over everyone's schedules.

"No, but all the afternoon classes are full. And I had to put you all in fourth period Art because that seemed to be the one elective that had enough room for all of you. Mr. Flin was happy to get new students though, considering he only had about seven in his fourth period." She explained to Francis, as well as the rest of us.

"Wait. You mean they'll be in our art class? All of them?" Cassi asked, getting all excited by the thought of having her beloved art class getting filled with students. New students, nonetheless. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Everyone will be able to pick their own third period because I figured you'd want at least one class you chose yourself, right? And this way, you can all find friends who share the same interest as all of you." Mrs. Butterscotch continued as she looked around the room, smiling to herself. All of the transfers simply nodded, implying that they understood what she was saying and thought it was a nice idea. Mrs. Butterscotch then dismissed us and we all headed out into the hallway.

"Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. Please follow me to the senior wing. What classes do you all have again? Oh. Science." she said as she looked down on the copy of their schedules.

"Science? Oh, so not awesome." Said Gilbert.

"Oh? You don't like science, Gilbert? Why not? It's such a fascinating subject. What science is it? I hope it's Chemistry." Said Francis in a low, seductive voice as they started walking with Whitney to the senior wing. I managed to catch a look at Whitney's face as he said this, and it was a mixture of shock and confusion...

"Alright then!" exclaimed Cassi. "Let's all head toward the sophomore wing then!" she then grabbed Honda and Alfred by the sleeve and practically dragged them as she started talking about art.

"...Well, I guess we better get going too." I finally said to Arthur and Wang. "The junior wing is just left of the main office, so if you try to remember that, you should be able to find your classes easily." I said when as we headed in that direction. "What class do you guys have first?"

"Algebra II." replied Wang. "I actually like math~aru. I find it easy to learn." he said with a smile. I guess he was trying to be friendly, so I helped him along.

"Yeah, but only if you actually pay attention to what the teacher's saying. What classroom do you guys have?"

"Room 414, and the teacher is called Mr. Kazits." said Arthur as he looked intently at the tiny piece of paper that had his classes on.

Wait a minute. Room 414? Mr. Kazits? ...THAT'S MY CLASS. "Uh, then I know EXACTLY where you guys are going. Because I have the same class as you..." I said a little awkward-like. Was this Mrs. Butterscotch's doing? What in the world would she gain from this? "Uhm, just to make sure, what's the second class you all have?"

"Physical Science with Mrs. Kreepa" Arthur and Wang both said at the same time.

Is this some kind of joke? Why do they have BOTH classes with me? "Well, I'm in that class too." I said, slightly frowning. I couldn't see why my counselor would want to pair both of them up with me. It makes no sense. What's gonna happen now?

"Does that disappoint you?" asked Arthur. I looked at the two of them. And for once, Wang's face wasn't in a smile, but looked more concerned and worried. Arthur looked like I just hit him in the head with a brick. I don't know why, but when Arthur looked like that, my stomach lurched. I suppressed the urge to kick myself.

"NO! No, of course not! It's just that, I don't know why Mrs. Butterscotch would do this, is all..." I said as we finally approached room 414. I knocked on the door, and Mr. Kazits answered.

"Hey, Abby! Mrs. Butterscotch told me you'd be a little late today, so I didn't mark you absent. And these must be the new transfer students! Well, hello! Nice to meet you!" said an old man, about in his late fifties, or young sixties. He's one of those math teachers that talk way too much instead of explaining things slowly like he should...

"Yeah. This is Arthur and Wang." I said as I gestured to them behind me. And by now, the whole class' attention was on us. Multiple girls broke out in grins as they laid eyes on Arthur, and it seemed Wang had a few fans as well. They all looked psyched that something new was finally happening at our school.

"Ah, yes. Arthur Kirkland, and Wang Yao, correct? You'll be sitting up front until I find you new seats..." he continued as the two boys followed him to and pulled up a couple of chairs to sit in. I then went to my seat, which was exactly in the middle of the classroom. I got a couple of curious glances as I walked to my seat, and a couple of jealous 'I wish I were you right now' glances from the girls in my class. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. I thought as I gave them the 'what are you going to do about it?' look.


	4. First Classes

Math class was buzzing as Mr. Kazits put Arthur and Wang in the front of the classroom. He asked if Wang needed help with the translation to English, but Wang said he understood English perfectly well. Which I thought was pretty obvious, considering he can speak it so fluently. The two of them then sat two seats ahead of me. Arthur to my left, and Wang right in front if me. I was close enough that I could hear any questions they might've had, but not close enough to answer them discreetly. So I tapped the boy in front of me, a chubby boy with glasses and was kind of short, and asked him to answer any questions they had.

"Sure!" said the boy as he turned back around with a smile. Guess that was easy enough to do…

It wasn't long after before I started fighting sleep. I couldn't get much the night before, because my art project took all night to do. So I laid my head down for a couple of minutes, hoping to get a few minutes rest…

_I followed the light that shone through the forest like a fire. The light was breathtakingly beautiful. As I got closer to the light, the trees all around me thinned, and the ground got smoother and greener. And when I finally reached the source of the beautiful light, I found myself in a clearing._

"_Wha-?" I began to question as I looked around. There were tiny people with wings everywhere! They were all dancing, which did something to the air and caused the area around them to shine beautifully. As I approached, they seemed to take notice of me._

"_Who are you?" asked a little fairy that looked much younger than the others._

"_Uh, I'm Abby. Who are you?" I asked, dazzled by her appearance. She had gold hair and a blue-ish cloth that covered her. The cloth was fitted to match her perfectly and was designed with little bubbles and green specks._

"_I'm Levine. What type of Faerie are you?"_

"_Faerie? No, I'm no Faerie. I'm human."I said as her facial expression changed from confusion to wonder in an instant._

"_Really? That's so surprising! Barely any humans come here. How'd you find us?" She asked, puzzled._

"_How? I don't remember… Through that forest, I suppose." I said as I gestured to the forest behind me, but it was gone! _But that's impossible! It was there a second ago! _"Wait. It was there a second ago. It has to be here somewhere!" I explained to the Faerie, Levine. She looked at me with a strange look that I can't quite describe. The type of look you'd give a child when they speak of the impossible._

"_Abby. Abby!" _

_ Who's calling my name?_

"ABBY!" said Mr. Kazits as he stared at me with a face of disappointment. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I fell asleep?" I asked, as I was trying to catch wisps of what was left of my dream. A missing forest, a field, and… what? Faeries?

"Yes, you did. Shall I recite what you said as you were sleeping?" Asked Mr. Kazits. I TALKED?

"Uhm, no? Please?" I asked. He simply looked at me and with a superior smile, and began reciting.

"Let's see, I believe you said, 'Holy Cow! A Faerie!' and you also said 'Where's the Forest? It was right behind me!'" he said with a smirk. I hate this teacher now… I looked around the room to see everyone trying their best not to laugh. Had I really said such strange things? This was going to be a pain for the next few weeks…

I then glanced over towards Arthur and Wang, to see if they were laughing too. But Wang had on a confused face that said 'What's so funny?' And Arthur was staring at me. STARING! I didn't know what else to do! I shrank in my seat and blushed a deep red. Mr. Kazits then called everybody's attention back to the front of the class and continued on with the lesson. I sat there for the rest of the period, unsure of what to do next.

It seems I fell asleep during the review section, so I only missed the things I already knew. Mr. Kazits probably reviewed on purpose to see were Arthur and Wang were in terms of were they needed to study. I giggled a little when Mr. Kazits gave Wang a complicated problem and told him to do it without a calculator, but by the time he finished explaining it, he was already finished. I guess Wang really DOES find math easy… And when the bell finally rang, I was a little too excited to leave. The students poured out of the classroom leaving me alone with Arthur, Wang, and Mr. Kazits.

"I hope next time you won't fall asleep during my class. Okay, Abby?" Mr. Kazits said as he packed up his things and got ready for his second class.

"Sure. I'll try my best to stay awake." I said, not really meaning it. "You guys ready for our second class?" I asked the both of them, who both seemed to be watching me.

"Sure~aru!" replied Wang.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah." Replied Arthur. I know he kept staring at me when my back was turned, for I could feel his gaze on me. But why doesn't he look at me when we're speaking? Was my dream that strange?

We continued heading towards our Physical Science class in silence. About halfway there I finally broke the silence by asking a question.

"So, do you guys like the U.S. of A. so far? How different is it from your countries?"

"Well~aru, my country has a lot more people, and we associate math with fun. When I asked my neighbor what he thought of math, he said 'it sucks'. I just don't understand Western people~aru."

I laughed. "Well, that's okay! We don't really like math that much. Actually, we generally just don't like being told what to do, period."

"Ah. That explains a lot~aru." replied Wang. We all appeared at Mrs. Kreepa's classroom door then. She stood at the door, making sure none of her students roam the halls when the bell rings. Her piercing eyes remind me of a vulture, just waiting for you to mess up so she can sink her talons on you...

"Are these the new students the school has been buzzing on about?" She questioned us as we drew nearer to her classroom.

"Yes, This is Arthur, and this is Wang." I said as I gestured to each of them.

"Yes, I know who they are. Do you think I missed out on the Assembly? Hurry it up. Get these two a Physical Science book and let them borrow your notes from last week to yesterday. I don't have enough patience to deal with new students." she said in a snotty way.

"Yes, Mrs. Kreepa." I replied as we all headed to the back of her classroom where she keeps all the extra science books. The only books that were left were the ones that had been tampered with, and were on the edge of being destroyed. Arthur picked the one that had little to no binding, and Wang picked the one where pages kept falling out.

"I'll give you the notes you need to catch up. Oh, and by the way, in this room we don't have seating charts, so feel free to sit wherever you want." I said as I sat down in my usual spot, towards the back. Even though I can't really see the board from this far away, it's the furthest away from Mrs. Kreepa, who takes pride in telling the class every little thing you do wrong.

"Is Mrs. Kreepa always like this?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, ever since I first met that dang woman." I replied. A little shocked that he was actually speaking to me. Maybe he's forgotten about what happened last period...

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, in a puzzled tone.

"You people are so strange~aru. How are you going to learn if your so far from the teacher?" Said Wang, as he headed up towards one of the first empty chairs closest to the whiteboard.

"He didn't give me a chance to reply," I said out loud, "Well, I guess he'll find out soon enough..." I sighed. And as Arthur copied my notes from the last week, Mrs. Kreepa comes in with her usual scowl on her face.

"Alright class. Today we'll be reviewing on the structure of an atom. Open your textbooks to page five hundred and eighteen." she said as everyone in their classroom pulled out there books and flipped it to the same page. "Can anyone of you tell me what's on this page?"

"Mrs. Kreepa?" asked a brunette with glasses with her hand raised in the front. "This is the Periodic Table."

"Thank you, Lizzie. Yes, the Periodic table..." I stopped paying attention around here, and started doodling in my notebook. Around this time, Arthur was about finished with his notes and turned my way to give them back to me when he noticed I was doodling.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh. I'm drawing ghosts and stuff..." I said, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do right now.

"You really like this sort of thing, don't you?" asked Arthur, inching closer to get a better look at what I was drawing. "Hey, that's not bad." he mumbled as he saw the little ghost I drew in the corner of the paper. "Why did you draw them acting so friendly?" He questioned.

"Well, in my opinion, ghosts are the same thing as humans, just in spirit form. So whether they're friendly or not is up to them." I answered. "And what do you mean by 'this sort of thing?'"

"Well, last period, you talked about faeries and a magical forest, and now in this period, you're drawing ghosts on a scrap sheet of paper." He answered. Oh crud, he does remember what happened. I thought as I blushed slightly at the embarrassment of it all...

"Uh, well, I wouldn't say I'm particularly IN to that stuff, but I would be lying if I said that it doesn't interest me." I stated, as I noticed that he was looking at me again, but this time his expression told me he was thinking about something intently. "Why? Is it that strange to be curious in these types of matter?"

"Hm? Oh, no! I, too, believe in most of this stuff. I was raised in England, so I believe in a lot of superstitions and mysterious phenomena and things like that..." he said, turning his gaze at my picture of a ghost. His face turned a slight shade of pink as he said this, like he was confessing some sort of secret that he would've rather kept to himself... "And I think you're right about ghosts and their personality. They would have a choice to be friendly or not, eh?"

"Y-yeah." I said as he turned his gaze on me. His eyes were full of warmth. Much different from the looks he gives everyone else.

"It's good that we found something in common now. " He said, "But would you mind keeping this a secret from everybody? It's kind of embarrassing..." he asked as his faced turned a slight pink again.

"S-sure!" I managed to choke out. It seems I've made friends with the transfer students...

"NO! That's WRONG Wang!" screeched Mrs. Kreepa. "Neutrons have no charge, not a negative charge! Didn't they teach you this in China?" questioned Mrs. Kreepa, who's voice was dripping with venom.

"Well, I guess Wang knows why I sit in the back now." I mumbled. Arthur and I then started paying attention to the class, because neither of us wanted to be Mrs. Kreepa's next target. And sure enough, about thirty minutes after Mrs. Kreepa attacked Wang, the bell rang.

"Don't forget to do your homework! I won't accept any late work!" Mrs. Kreepa screeched as students left her room in a quick pace.

"Tomorrow, remind me to sit in the back with you guys~aru." stated Wang, who looked a little annoyed as we left the classroom.

"Well, what's done is done. So, what do you guys have for third period? I'll walk you guys there, because it seems that's the only class we don't share with..." I said as they both pulled out their schedules.

"Hm... let's see~aru. Next I have a sewing class." he said with a smile. "I like sewing. It calms the mind."

"Okay, then. That room is near the Cafeteria, so I'll walk you there." I said as we turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "And what do you have, Arthur?"

"Well, I'll be in Foods class, I guess." he mumbled. "My friends all say that I can't cook, so I figured taking a class would make it better."

"You can cook? That's so neat! Everything I cook is always burned, or under cooked. But I can make a mean bowl of ramen though!" I said. "And you're in luck, the foods class is actually a part of the cafeteria, so this way, I won't have to show you where it is!" I said smiling.

"Okay." replied Arthur. We then appeared at the sewing class' door and managed to flag down the teacher. "This is Wang, it seems he'll be in your class from today onward." I told the teacher, whose name I can't remember. She was very short, with jet black hair and a heart shaped face.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Butterscotch said you'd be coming. Please! Sit wherever you'd like! Have you ever been in this class before...?" she said as she pulled Wang with her into the classroom.

"Wang! Remember, I'll be picking you up when lunch is starting, so don't go wondering off, okay?" I practically shouted.

"Sure~aru!" Wang replied across the room.

"Okay. So, next is your classroom. It's practically two doors down from Wang's classroom." I said as I gestured for Arthur to follow me.

"Oh! Well, this must be our new student!" Asked a jolly looking man as we approached the food's classroom. "Welcome, welcome! You're from England, correct? You must know of some foods that we don't know here! I can't wait to see what you'll cook up!" he said as I turned to Arthur.

"I'm gonna head to class now. I'll be here to pick you up for lunch and at the end of class. " I said. He simply nodded, because he didn't want to interrupt the teacher that was in front of him. So shortly after he got the message, I took off towards third period, Choir.


	5. The Kitchen's Mess

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Abby here! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to make. I kept getting stuck on what I would do in situations like this. I want to thank everyone for reading and I would really appreciate it if you guys would keep reviewing! **

** irene n valley: Thank you for saying this is a cute story! And Germany and Russia? They'll come in later, but I'm not telling when. It wouldn't be Hetalia without them! :)**

I headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria then. Choir was a separate part of the school, in a tiny trailer near the dumpsters. You would think the school's budget would fix the place up, but no. They're more interested in band here, anyway

"Hey, Abby!" greeted a short blonde girl with green eyes. She had a pixie look about her, until you got to know her. She's a hyperactive girl, that enjoys the awkward moments of others.

"Hey, Nicole." I replied as I took my seat next to hers. Class was just about to start when Nicole asked questions.

"So...? Spill! How are the new students?" She questioned excitedly. "...Have you fallen for any of them yet?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!" I stammered as my mind immediately went to Arthur. _Why do I think of him at a time like this? _I thought as I probably blushed a slight pink and sank in my chair.

"Oooh! I KNOW that look! You are not keeping anything from me!" Said Nicole with a smile that honestly, scared me a little.

"I-I'm not keeping anything form you." I stammered.

"You suck at lying." was all she said before the bell rang and the teacher called our attention.

"Alright class, It seems we have a new student in the class." Exclaimed Mr. Martin as he motioned to... wait... _FRANCIS? _

"Ah! Abby! Mon cher ami! I didn't know you sing!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of me and Nicole. "What a pleasant surprise! Do you mind if I sit next to her today, monsieur?" He asked Mr. Martin.

"Well, sure. But we are going to sing outside today, because the weather seems so nice. So don't get too comfortable." answered Mr. Martin. I was perfectly aware of the stares we got. Some were 'your so lucky stares' and others were 'what's going on?' stares.

He then headed our way as I removed my bag from the chair next to me. "Hello, Francis" I stated. Not exactly sure why he wanted to sit next to me. He knew as much about me as he knew about anyone else in here...

"Bonjour, mon cheri! Did you have a nice morning?" Asked Francis with a smile as he sat down next to Nicole and I. "And who is zis little lady?"

"Oh. Introductions. Francis, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Francis." I said as I motioned to the two of them.

"Bonjour, petite dame! What pretty blonde hair you have!" he exclaimed as he stretched out his hand and pet a strand of Nicole's hair.

"Well, you do too!" exclaimed Nicole as she reached out her hand and did the same. The look on Francis' face told me that he was shocked that she responded in such a way. He smiled.

"I can tell I'm going to get along with you, oui?" smirked Francis.

"You bet." Smirked Nicole right back. These two are so alike, its kinda freaking me out...

"Okay. Now that you guys have... well... felt each other's hair... and introduced yourselves, I have to ask. You sing, Francis?" I asked, a little wierded out by all what just happened.

"Hn? Oh, yes. I sang all the time back in France. I was in the advanced classes, but I figured to go in a normal class in America, because all I used to sing was all in French! But then, Mrs. Butterscotch said there are no advanced classes. So it worked out for the best, oui?" He said with a smile. "But I did not know you sang, mon cheri! I can't wait to hear it! As well as Nicole!" He said with a happy grin.

It seems Mr. Martin was listening in to our conversation, because he came over and asked Francis what types of songs he sang.

"Well, I prefer classical, because the beauty of it all. When it's sung just right, it's the most beautiful sound in the world. Like angels came down and decided to bless you with their beauty." replied Francis.

"Hm. Then you'll really like what we'll be doing this semester then. We like to have a variety of genres so we can sing what everybody likes, not just one thing. I'm glad we have you in this class." Mr. Martin said with a smile as he walked away. "Alright class. Leave your things here and lets go outside. We'll be heading towards the school garden." he said as he motioned everybody to leave.

Nicole had already bounced out of her seat, accompanied by Francis. I sluggishly got up and went with them.

"What's wrong, mon cheri?" Francis asked me as he saw me dread going.

"Oh, she just hates going outside" Replied Nicole.

"No, I don't hate outside. I just don't like being in the sun for long periods of time..." I mumbled. "I'd prefer cloudy days. And I also prefer cool days then hot days..." I contuinued as we reached our destination, the garden

The garden is the production of the gardening club, which is a fairly new club. About two years ago, you would come here and there would be nothing but dirt and a single large oak tree in the middle. But now, there were flowers and little bushes everywere, all in perfect condition. The gardening club takes pride in their gardening...

"Wow! This place, it gorgeous, oui?" France stated as he looked around, who's eyes rested on the roses in the far back corner. "Such beautiful flowers..."

"Yeah, you can thank Whitney for a lot of this. She's the president of the gardening club, and takes her work very seriously. She loves nature and things like that..." I said as Mr. Martin clapped his hands and got everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone! We're going to warm up now! get in your sections!" commanded Mr. Martin. "Francis, you can sit out if you like today." he added.

"If it's just warming up, I'll be glad to join! Do you have any sheet music for the songs you guys sing?" Francis said as he diverted his attention from the roses.

"I believe every student has a copy of their sheet music. Ask Abby to share her music with you." Stated Mr. Martin as he got the alto's all warmed up.

"What do you sing, mon cheri?" asked Francis

"I sing Mezzo. Mr. Martin usually puts me whichever side needs help, so I sing both Alto, and Soprano." I replied, taking out my music from my folder. "What do you sing? I casually asked,

"Well, I'm a little like you then, when it comes to what I sing. I can sing as low as a Bass, and as high as a soprano." Francis said as I gave him a disbelieving look. "What? You don't believe me? Then, I'll sing soprano with you today." He said with a smirk that said he thought he was amazing.

"Uhm, okay." I mummered as I handed him the sheet music. Nicole was watching our conversation continue and decieded to join.

"You're singing Soprano with us today? That's so neat!" she practically bounced up and down.

"Oui! And I can't wait to hear you sing! Je parie que ça sonne beau!" said Francis. Nicole looked confused for a second, so she brought out her ipod touch and typed something in it. Then only seconds later, she said "Oh! Thank you!" She said as she blushed slightly. I guess he complemented her?

"Uhm... Since when did you speak French?" I asked Nicole.

"Oh, I don't. I just translated it with the app I have on my Ipod. I downloaded it this morning when I realized that I'd have to talk to people who speak different languages." She said with a grin.

"Okay now. Sopranos!" said Mr. Martin, grabing all three of ours attention. "Sing the basic warmup with the Alto's. Francis? Do you sing Soprano?"

"Oui! I sing everything, but I figured the soprano's could use my help, considering there are so few of them..." Francis said as he gestured to Nicole, and myself. As well as the two quiet soprano's in the back.

"Not a problem. We'll be singing the basic scale now, so follow after the alto's!" said Mr. Martin to all the Sopranos. We then sang for the rest of the period.

-Time Skip-

I couldn't stop laughing! All three of us were walking down the halls when we caught sight of Whitney, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"Hey! I thought I told you to wait for me to pick you up?" said Whitney with a worried face.

"S-sorry Whitney! That's my fault! I-In choir, he sang soprano better than anyone there! It was so funny! You should've been there!" I said as I bursted out laughing again.

"Y-Yeah! It was hilarious, because it sounded just like those opera people on TV!" said Nicole, stammering with her own laughter.

"Oh. Well, then, I guess that's fine then. How was he in class?" she asked me as she looked as Francis, who smiled and seemed relaxed.

"Fine. Why?" I asked as I realized she was worried about something again.

"Well, thats because he practically laid one on Mrs. Kreepa this morning!" said Gilbert with a big grin on his face "Kesesesesese, It really freaked her out bad! She threw pencils and books at him! You didn't hear what happened?" Gilbert asked in disbelief. Whitney looked at him in disapproval.

"At least Antonio was there to smooth out the conversation." Whitney said, slightly blushing. "He simply walked up to Mrs. Kreepa and started chanting under his breath. Then the room went all calm and everyone got all happy." she said with a self-concious smile as she glanced at Antonio again. _Oh? Is there something going on here? _I couldn't dwell on the thought because when Francis walked over to Whitney's side I remembered that I had to pick Arthur and Wang up from their classes.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot! I gotta go. Save me a spot at lunch, along with two additions!" I said as I darted toward the Sewing class...

Wang was leaning on the wall near the classroom, looking quite bored there.

"S-sorry I'm so late! Come on! We still have to grab Arth-" I said as I grabbed Wang by the sleeve and was interrupted by a loud bang and a scream.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed a small brunette who came running from around the corner with her hair looking slightly burned. I couldn't tell who she was, but I could tell she was coming from the foods class...

_Arthur... _I darted off towards the foods class and turned into the hall when I was hit by the smell. It smelled _horrible_! Like rotten fish that stayed out in the sun too long...

"Arthur! ARTHUR!" I yelled as the fire alarm finally went off. An obnoxious ringing that commanded everyone to go towards the door. I finally found Arthur as he was in the middle of the foods classroom, staring blankly at the oven that was emitting smoke. He then headed to the counter where there were oven mitts. He then promptly put them on and yanked a pie-looking thing out of the oven.

"Uh... In case you didn't know, that sound that's going off? Yeah. That's the fire alarm. LET'S GO!" I said as I approached him, but then stopped when I got a look at his face. He looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. He realized I saw this and hastily turned away from me.

"I just thought, well, I should take it out before it started a REAL fire..." Arthur mumbled as he rose his hand to his face and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I-I still plan on eating it... It doesn't taste as bad as it looks... Or smells. I swear."

Caught up in the moment, I did something I usually don't really do. I hugged him... I don't usually hug people... "It's okay. But right now, I'm more concerned about saving you than saving a pie. Now, we need to _leave_." I said firmly. He flinched slightly at my sudden embrace, but hugged back awkwardly. I felt warm drops on my shoulder as we stood there for a minute, letting him get in control of himself...

"Okay. I'm good now. Sorry you had to see such an unsightly scene..." Arthur said as he let go and looked at the floor, blushing slightly. My stomach did little flips as I realized he was embarrassed. _So even he has an adorable side... _Then I froze._ I can't be... FALLING for him, can I? _I didn't really have time to debate this, because Arthur spoke again.

"Uh, we should get going." He said with a cough as he looked around the room. The room was filling with black smoke and the classroom was getting harder to breathe in. It wasn't long before I was coughing too.

"We need to go, NOW." I said firmly again. This time not waiting for a response, I just grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"Wha-? Let go! I can walk by myself!" he said as he ripped his hand from mine and blushed a shade darker. I didn't even realized that I grabbed his hand... _Smooth move, Abby_.

We headed towards the big double doors that lead out of the cafeteria and into the school grounds outdoors. The fresh air ripped through my throat and a coughing fit came. I stood there and leaned against the brick wall while I hacked my brains out. I only realized in the middle of all this that Arthur was still with me and didn't go towards the other students and teachers. He approached hesitantly and patted my back in the most awkward of ways.

"U-uh, Are you okay?" He asked, worry clouding his face.

"Yeah. Just I inhaled a little too much smoke..." I said as I coughed again. We stayed like this for about another five minutes until sirens became audible and started getting louder with each passing second.

"We need to get going." I said as I looked at Arthur, who still looked a little worried. "I'm fine." I said. I then walked up to him and grabbed a piece of burned fuzz from his hair. "And you need to clean yourself up a little..." I finished, suppressing the desire to laugh. His outfit looked burned and there were dead fuzzies all over him. He looked at himself, and started hastily wiping at his clothes, mumbling curses. I stepped closer and helped him get the fuzzies off of his back and his hair.

Once most of the fuzzies were gone, we headed back towards everyone else in the clearing...


	6. Friends and McDonalds

**Aurthors Note: Heeeey everyone~! Abby here. I'm sorry it takes so long to update these, but I'm writing as fast as I can! I also apologize for all my chapters being so short. I realized this when I reread my chapters... Thank you all for reviewing! Please keep it up! You guys are my inspiration to keep writing! **

**XxTimeOfDeathxX: yeah, in Eastern Asian Countries, they do go by there last name. But I figured that Wang would kinda go with the flow~, unlike Honda, who would prefer to stay as he's always been.**

**Vulcanblood: Yes, yes, Germany and Russia will come in soon. Germany'll have to wait a little longer than Russia though... *sadface*. But nonetheless, they will show up. :)**

We headed to the clearing when Cassi and Alfred caught up to us.

"D-Dude! Where were you! I was about to come in there and save you! Don't scare me like that!" shrieked Cassi as she ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"And I heard that there were students inside of the building, so I came to help out. 'Cuz I'm the HERO!" Stated Alfred as he looked over Arthur and I, surveying if we were okay or not. "And it seems you're both alive and well. Are there any other students in there that need rescuing?"

"Uhm, no?" I answered, a little baffled that he would _hope_ someone was still in there...

"Oh, no! Don't get me wrong! I'm not hoping for someone to be in there! I was just wondering if this was a chance to show how amazing I am." He said as he started laughing. "Well, now that you two are safe, let's head back to the group then."

_Oh? He's made friends so quickly!_ I thought. "Sure." I said as Arthur and I followed Cassi and Alfred towards the crowd of students and teachers. We met up with Mrs. Butterscotch first so Cassi and Alfred could tell her that the two students that were still 'trapped' in the building were now out and safe.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Mrs. Butterscotch. "I didn't know what to do! And as soon as the announcement was made that we were two missing students, another two went running in! Not a very wise decision on your part, Alfred and Cassi, although you did manage to get them back safely..." I started zoning out around here. A lot had happened today, and I was tired. Not to mention hungry.

"Uhm, Mrs. Butterscotch? What about lunch?" I interrupted. "Arthur and I still haven't eaten, and I doubt many others did either." I said, slightly peeved. I'm never in a good mood when I'm hungry...

"Yes, it seems we'll be having our lunches outside then. I'll go tell teachers to order Subway or something for all of us..." she said as she walked towards a group of teachers.

"Well, I guess Subway isn't that bad..." I said as I looked back towards Cassi, Alfred, and Arthur. "Well, let's find Whitney and the others, 'kay?"

"Yup." replied Cassi and started heading to the left of the school.

"Um. Cassi? I think we left them over there..." pointed Alfred in the opposite direction.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Oops." Cassi said as she facepalmed herself and walked towards the right direction. We all followed Cassi and soon caught up with Whitney. Whitney had the three seniors with her including Wang, Feli, Lovi, Honda, and Matthew.

"Hey, what's everybody doing over here?" I asked. I thought that everyone would've made different friends by now...

"Well, we all figured we should be with you guys~aru." replied Wang.

"And Mrs. Butterscotch just kinda dropped us off here..." replied Matthew, making Gilbert jumped when he spoke.

"What the-? When did you get there?" exclaimed Gilbert.

"... I've been here..." replied Matthew.

"Not awesome. Next time, tap my shoulder or something." Gilbert demanded even though he inched closer to Whitney's side, as if for protection. But as he moved closer to her side, Antonio followed. I look at him questioningly and he gave me a wink in response. _Oh. I see_. I simply nodded and continued looking around the circle.

Feli was cowering behind Lovi asking all sorts of questions. "Was it a bomb? What happened? Who screamed?" all the while Lovi pretty much tackled him with curses telling him to shut up.

"Shut the $%*# up, Feli." he replied to almost every question. I then looked towards Francis who had started speaking to Matthew.

"You're from Canada, oui? Do you speak French?" asked Francis.

"...Y-yeah. A-a little..." replied Matthew.

Only then did I realize what Alfred was talking about. Nobody particularly made friends with anybody else, but they all decided to become friends with each other. _So this is 'the group' he was talking about_. I thought with a smile. Cassi and Alfred then decided to leave the group and go talk to the teacher's about something. I don't know what exactly...

"H-hey." Arthur said as he grabbed my attention. "T-thank you for, um, well, for coming in there for me." He said as he blushed slightly pink. "D-don't get me wrong! I would've made it out perfectly fine without you..." he mumbled, getting quieter and quieter. "But, thank you anyway, for coming. It's the thought that counts." He finished in a small voice. He looked embarrassed out of his mind. _He's so cute..._ I thought as I froze again at the stupidity of my own thoughts.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" I said, smiling. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just friend zoned yourself, didn't you? _But he caught my eye and smiled.

"Yeah!" He said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I've never seen him smile like that. And from how he always acts, I assume it's rare. That smile made me happy, so I grinned back like an idiot.

Just then, Nicole came back with Cassi and Alfred. Cassi had a big grin on her face.

"Guess what? We just managed to convince the teachers go get McDonald's instead! They said to take a sheet of paper and pass it around and order two things from the dollar menu. If you want more, you're gonna have to pay for yourself." Cassi explained, smiling.

"I'm getting a hamburger!" exclaimed Alfred, who was also smiling. Nicole found her way back to me and Whitney and said hello.

"So, do you guys know what happened to start the fire alarm? Nobody really knows. And the girl that was screaming won't say a word about it." Nicole said. I looked at Arthur, and found him looking at me. We both nodded our heads slightly and decided what to do.

"We don't know either." I replied, gesturing towards Arthur and myself.

"I was baking when the sound went off, so I wasn't paying much attention" replied Arthur, looking slightly aloof.

"Huh. Okay. So, who are all these people I haven't had the pleasure of meeting?" she said with a wicked grin that freaked me out a little. Whitney and I just finished introducing everyone to Nicole when Mrs. Butterscotch came by.

"Feli, Lovi, and Matthew. I'm very sorry, but do you think you can stay with Abby, Cassi, and Whitney a little longer? I'm going to be very busy because of all this..." she stopped as she saw Nicole standing by Whitney's side. "Wait! You're Nicole, correct? Can you do me a favor and take charge of the freshman transfer's for me?" she hastily asked.

"Sure!" Nicole said with a grin that lit up her whole face. If a person didn't know any better, you might mistake her as 'the perfect little girl' type. That's the kind of grin it was.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'll make sure to write this down later..." she mumbled to herself as she turned and walked away.

"YES! Fresh-meat! You are all MINE!" Nicole said as she looked at the three freshman. "These next couple of days are gonna be FUN." she said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, no. Watch out guys!" I said as I laughed. Nicole always had too much fun doing this sorta thing. It was getting uncomfortable standing for this long amount of time, so I decided to sit down. Shortly after, everyone else did the same, and we were all in a circle. I looked towards Whitney, who was watching Gilbert and Francis talk about things I couldn't hear, but the facial expression she had on her face was confusion. Just then, Antonio tapped her shoulder and started talking to her. I threw a pebble over to them to get their attention and suggested something.

"Hey, Antonio! Do you like gardening?" I asked.

"Si, I do." He replied with a smile.

"Did you know that Whitney is president of the gardening club? Maybe you could help out sometime!" I grinned. His face practically lit up. He looked at Whitney.

"Do you plant tomatoes, too?" He asked.

"Y-yes" replied Whitney. I smiled to myself, glad that I was able to start a conversation between the two. Wang was talking to Honda. Feli, Lovi, and Matthew were all still talking to Nicole, and Gilbert and Francis were talking to each other. Arthur just kinda hanged back with me. I didn't know what to really talk about, so I was grateful when Whitney suggested something. She threw a pebble, probably the same one I threw at them, and got our attention.

"Hey Arthur! Why don't you tell Abby about how it was like living in England? I'm sure she'd love to hear it." She said as she turned back to her conversation with Antonio.

"...You want to hear about England?" Arthur asked. I blushed slightly before I answered, because I didn't want him to think of me as any stranger than he probably already did.

"If you'd like to talk about it, then yeah. I've always dreamed of going there for a vacation or something... I find it very, well, romantic..." I said as I blushed a deeper red. _He must think I'm so weird..._

"Well, why didn't you say so! It's not actually that nice of place like everyone thinks though. It rains constantly, and during the winter, it'll freeze your fingers. But still, home is home." he said with a smile on his face. That's good. He seems to be relaxing.

"You must miss it there, don't you? I mean, compared to here..." I trailed off, not finishing the thought.

"Yes, I miss it there. My family is still there, and I miss them once in a while too. But I think being in America will be good for me, even if its only until graduation." he said.

_...What?_

"So, you plan on moving back after high school?" I asked as my stomach sank.

"Well, I would like too, unless I find something here worth staying for." He mumbled as he looked off into the distance._ I wonder what he's thinking underneath those startling green eyes of his... _He then looked at me for a minute, and I realized I was staring into his eyes. I blushed and quickly looked down.

"You have such pretty eyes." said Arthur, grabbing my attention. "They remind me of the open sea... Such a startling shade of blue..." he exclaimed as I looked at him again. "And it complements your red hair nicely." he said as he took a loose strand from my hair tie and looked at it. "It doesn't look red when we're indoors, but upon closer examination, it is indeed red." he said with a grin.

"U-Uhm... T-Thank you?" I stammered, blushing like crazy. I caught Nicole's glance from behind him, and she was gaping at us with her mouth opened. I looked at her sternly, and she finally remembered how to close her mouth. She gave me the thumbs up and gave her attention elsewhere... She's probably going to hoard me with questions later.

"I have a brother with hair almost like yours, but lighter." he said with a slight scowl.

"Oh? You have a brother?" I wondered

"Yeah. His name is Allistor, even though he likes to be called Scottie." He said with distaste in his voice. I laughed, slightly nervous.

"And I take it you don't like him very much do you?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate him; he just gets on my nerves." He said as he shrugged. "By the way, do you know how to make biscuits?" He suddenly asked.

"Uhm, you mean the kind that's usually served with breakfast?" I asked.

"No, the kind with chocolate chips, lots of brown sugar?" he described.

"Oh! You mean cookies!" I said as I laughed.

"Cookies? Okay then, do you know how to make them?" He asked again.

"Yeah, more or less. The only things I can really cook are ramen and sweets, so you're in luck! Why?" I stated and looked at him curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me... You see, my mum used to make them a lot, and now that I'm over here by myself, I don't know how to make them. And I bought some at the store, but they didn't taste right." He finished, slightly blushing again.

"Sure! No problem! If you want, I could get Whitney to come and help too..." I said

"Oh, no! You see, I wanted to make, what was it called again? Ah, cookies. I wanted to make cookies for everyone that's helped us all out. And if we told them about it, it won't be much of a surprise..." he said as he glanced around, even though nobody seemed to be paying attention to us.

"Well, I have no problem teaching you, but it might not taste as good as it would if Whitney taught you." I replied. "And where do you plan on cooking this? The school's kitchen caught on fire today! I don't think they're gonna let anyone in anytime soon..." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Then can you come to my flat tomorrow? I'm currently living right there..." he said as he pointed to the school's dorms. "There's a mini kitchen for each flat, so I don't think anyone else would notice."

"Wait. You're living on school grounds?" I asked.

"Yeah, we all are. Didn't Mrs. Butterscotch tell you that?" said Arthur.

"Uhm, no." I said. "And yeah, I guess I could help you with that. After school, right? I usually walk home anyways, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay. Thank you very much." He said in a shy way. Mrs. Butterscotch then came over with a crate full of McDonald's goods and started calling out names. We all got our lunches and ate for a while. Whitney told me that Antonio would like to join the gardening club, and was happy about it because it would be nice to plant vegetables for the school. Cassi was listening to her Ipod, humming along to Micheal Jackson tunes while Alfred looked at her curiously, while shoving his face full of burgers...

Feli and Lovi were looking at their meal distastefully, but began eating it anyway. Francis and Gilbert were still having there conversation about who knows what. Matthew was talking to Nicole, telling her about the freshman schedules they all have. I finished up my meal, and asked for everyone's trash. Silly habit of mine, but it's better than everyone just leaving it on the ground. Everyone gave me their trash and I went to the trashcan, throwing the wrappers in the dumpster and then heading back to everyone. Just as I reached where everyone was sitting, the bell rang telling everyone to go back inside.

"Everyone go to your fourth block!" Said Mrs. Butterscotch repeated multiple times through a megaphone. _When did she get a megaphone?_ We all then headed towards the school building. I made sure I had a clear sight of both Wang and Arthur, just in case they got lost.

We all made it to the Art room in one piece. Cassi hastily got all of her art supplies and started working even before the bell rang. Whitney sat down with a sigh and started pulling out her art sketchpad. I just kinda sat there, not really wanting to do anything. Everybody else kinda just sat wherever they wanted because our teacher didn't like assigned seats. We all looked ready to go home except for Cassi and Feli. Feli walked over to Cassi and asked were the paint brushes were. Cassi pointed out the brushes, paint, and canvas' and got him all set up. Just then, Mrs. Kerple walked in and looked around the room.

"Alright, everyone." she said. A lot of people liked Mrs. Kerple, but I didn't. Yes, I make good grades in her class, but it's her personality that ticks me off. I just don't get along with people that try to tell me what to draw... "Can all the new students come over here, while everyone else turns in there homework?" she said as all the transfers got up and walked over to her. Whitney, Cassi, and I pulled out our homework projects. The assignment was to draw something you see everyday that you enjoyed, using your favorite medium. Whitney's was a picture of a garden, done beautifully in pastels. Cassi's was a picture of a snow-globe with snowflakes everywhere done in paint, and mine was my cat, done in ink. It took me forever to do mine because my cat kept switching positions, and she wouldn't stay still...

We all turned ours in, and the transfer's all sat back down in their seats. And before we knew it, the final class of the day started...


	7. Art and Burned Pie

**Hello everyone~! Abby again! I am SO sorry that this chapter is so freakin late! I was caught up writing my other stories. (I'm still debating on whether not I'm gonna post them or not) Thank You All so much for the reviews! I'm not very confident in my writing, so I'm glad at least some people like it. Okay~ back to the shoutouts!**

**MeiMeiaru8: LOL. I'm Italy in my group, and there are actually alot of others in it too. Iggy isn't in my school, but she can't cook either. America picks on her all the time for it. Its HALARIOUS. xD**

**MewMewSugara: YO CASSI! WASUP! Thank you so much for finally reviewing! :3 **

**Vulcanblood: RUSSIA HEARD YOUR SUMMONING! lol**

Our fourth block was usually quiet, due to the lack of students. But I soon realized that would change. All the pre-existing students in this classroom where buzzing about having all the transfers in their fourth block, and Mrs. Kerple herself looked ecstatic from the fact that more people were filling her classroom.

"Alright class, today we will be..." Mrs. Kerple started to say.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" shrieked Nicole as she bursted through the door at a very fast speed. She was about to stop when her foot rammed the side of the table. She shrieked in pain and bent down to grab her foot, only to hit her head on the same table.

"OWW! Why is everything attacking me?" she exclaimed as she sat on the floor, rubbing her foot and head. About half the class, including me, started laughing really hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I got up from my seat and helped her up. She limped slightly, and had a small red mark on her forehead.

"I'll live. But if the school kills me, I'm suing the school." she mumbled. Mrs. Kerple came by then and made sure she was alright.

"This is why you don't run in the hallways!" she said with a smile that told us that she was trying her best not to laugh. "And do you have a note?"

"Yeah. The hallway monitor gave me a note. My locker would NOT open..." she said as she stared off into space. "Geez, nothing wants to go my way today, does it?" she continued as she handed the note to Mrs. Kerple and sat down beside Cassi and Whitney.

"Did you do your homework?" asked Cassi, who's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing more artwork.

"...There was homework...?" Nicole replied with a puzzled face.

"YES!" said Cassi, who looked at her in disbelief. "How can you forget? It was assigned last week!"

"Huh. What was the assignment again? Maybe I can draw it real quick..." she mumbled as she pulled out her sketchbook pad out of her bag.

"Something we see everyday that we love." said Cassi

"Yeah, I can probably do that real quick..." said Nicole as she thought for about five seconds, and started drawing in her sketchpad.

"Alright Class." Mrs. Kerple started again. she surveyed the classroom and frowned slightly. "Hmm... It seems that I'm going to have to ajust the seating after all..." she said. I looked around and noticed that nobody looked particularly happy where they were. Every one of the transfers just kinda sat there, not doing anything. Not talking, not drawing, just sitting there. "Okay then. Everyone rip out a sheet of paper the and write down the number I assign you on it."

We all did what we where told. I ripped out a sheet and took out a green marker. Mrs. Kerple then started assigning numbers one to five. I got number three and wrote it down on the paper.

"Okay. Now fold the paper and put it in this bin." She said as she pulled out a bin from her closet. Again, we all did as we where told.

"Now everyone push the desks together. It seems we have enough people to work in groups from now on." she instructed after that was done, "And then come up here and pick a number." she explained as she shook the bin. We pushed the chairs together in groups of four, and got in line for a number. I wasn't very pleased with this new arrangement. I don't really like working in groups... I prefer to do my art alone.

I reached my hand in and pulled out a number two, written in pencil. I recognized the handwriting as Cassi's. I looked at Cassi, and noticed she got a number one. I looked at Whitney and Nicole to see what they had too. Whitney had a number four, and Nicole had a number three.

"Really?" I mumbled, a little dissapointed that none of us got the same number. Mrs. Kerple then told everyone where the groups where. Group two was closest to the window, so I guess that's a good thing. I've always liked drawing things that where outside...

I approached the group and just stood there for a second. I figured I should wait until everyone else in my new group sits down, so I can take the seat that's least wanted...

Feli then came over and didn't even look my way. He just sat down in a random chair, probably not giving much thought to where he sat.

"Veeee~ This is Group two right?" he said with a happy grin. I couldn't help but smile back as I confirmed that it was, indeed, group two.

And I was surprised slightly at the next member of my group. Arthur came up, looked at Feli and I, and sat down on the opposite side of Feli, diagonal from him. It seems the spot closest to the window was empty, and nobody else seemed to be in group two... I smiled slightly and sat down in my seat. I was directly across from Feli, and Arthur was to my right. It seems we had a shortage of people, because we ended up having a spare desk in our group. I looked around to see where everyone else was.

Whitney was smiling with a slight blush on her face as her group came together. Her group included Antonio, Lovi, and Honda. Antonio smiled brightly at this and took the seat closest to Whitney, and Lovi sat across from her. Honda took the last seat available, probably letting everyone choose first like I did. I smiled, because Whitney seemed to fit perfectly in this group...

I then looked onward to Nicole and her group and gave a short laugh. Her group ended up having a spare seat too. She sat next to Francis, and across from Matthew. She looked content with her new group.

I then looked towards Cassi and her group. Her area was loud when getting the group together. Alfred and Gilbert were fighting over which seat they would want, while Cassi just sat down nonchalantly. Wang just followed her example and sat down across from her. This left Alfred and Gilbert with only two seat options. They eyed each other and started... _What? Rock, paper, scissors? REALLY? _I thought as I smiled slightly at such a funny scene. Alfred ended up winning and sat down next to Cassi.

"Not awesome, dude." said Gilbert, loud enough that the whole class heard.

"What can I say? I'm number one!" replied Alfred with a big grin. Mrs. Kerple then walked over to their table and told them to keep it down.

The only other group was the one that had three students that I really don't know the names of. They looked dissapointed that nobody in their group was a transfer student, and casually sat wherever they liked. Once everyone was sitting down, Mrs. Kerple got everyone's attention again.

"Now for this week's assignment, we'll be working on what you view as 'home'." she said as she pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing something, probably marking down where our new seats were. "And you can use any medium you wish, just make sure to put everything back when you're done..." She finished as she stopped writing and headed to her desk.

The good thing about this teacher was that she didn't really care, as long as you don't make a lot of noise and turn in your work on time.

Everybody then started doing their own thing. They all got out of their seats and started gathering their supplies. Well, except for me. I just sat there, staring off into space.

_What would I make? _I'm not very good with brainstorming, and it usually takes me a long time to finally come up with ideas. I started staring out the window, and noticed that the clouds had gotten darker._ It was supposed to rain today, wasn't it? _I made sure to watch the news everyday, because in this town the weather could be very unpredictable. I looked at the clouds and noticed they were moving at a faster pace than how fast they usually went. I sat there, entranced by the movement of the clouds...

"Abby?" said Nicole as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Abby! Are you in there?"

"Huh?" I said as I blinked multiple times, trying to get my focus back.

"You've been staring off into space for a while now! I tried calling your name, and you wouldn't answer!" Nicole said with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry. I'm trying to let ideas come to me..." I mumbled as I looked around. Arthur and Feli both stopped whatever they were doing and looked my way. When I caught Feli's eye, he smiled and continued his work. Arthur just coughed slightly and turned back to his sheet of paper. I blushed slightly. _I just keep freaking out the new kids today, huh?_

"Not a problem." She said as she waved her hand, switching the subject. "I wanted to ask you, which medium should I use? I can't decide for myself..." She said, looking slightly worried.

"What do you plan on drawing?" I asked as I got a sheet of paper and a pencil out of my bag and wrote 'planning' on the top.

"I was thinking if drawing the park in my neighborhood. The colors are really pretty in the fall." She said with a smile.

"Fall colors? Then I think you would like to work with pastels on that one. You'll be able to blend the colors perfectly." I said as I started writing random ideas on my paper. _A house? Garden? My room? _I still didn't have a clue as to what I was going to do...

"Okay then. Pastels it is." She said as she headed over to the art supplies and grabbed out a pastel case.

Just then, Mrs. Butterscotch came in with another student close behind her.

"Mrs. Kerple? I'm sorry, but it seems we have one more student..." She said as she gestured the very tall student behind her. "It seems his plane was late due to the weather. A blizzard kept his plane at a station until it passed."

"Previet comrades, it seems quite warm here, da?" Said the tall boy. I noticed that he was wearing a heavy jacket, scarf, and boots. "My name's Ivan Braginski." He said with a creepy smile. "I'm from Russia."

He got mumbled 'hellos' from the whole class, and I felt my stomach freeze over. _Something about him... creeps me out... _Mrs. Kerple then brought the new student over to group five, the group that didn't have any transfer students. They all looked at Ivan with wide eyes and slightly frightened expressions._ I guess I'm not the only one who he creeps out._

He laid eyes on the people in his groups, and pointed at them. "You're all my new friends now, da?" He said as he smiled.

The three boys at the table stared, but didn't refuse (not that they really had a choice), and if you looked closely, they were visibly shaking.

"What are your names, da?" He asked as he sat down. I tried my best to hear their answers, because even I didn't know their names...

"I'm Eduard." said the boy in glasses who stopped doing something on his laptop to pay attention to him.

"I-I'm Ravis." said the shortest one that looked the most uncomfortable.

"And I'm Toris." said the one with longer hair. He seemed gentler than the others in the way he spoke and held himself.

Once I heard all of their names, I stopped paying attention to them and started paying attention to my work again. I still couldn't figure out what to draw, so I got up and started wandering around the classroom, looking for inspiration.

I first walked over to group one, where Cassi, Alfred, Gilbert, and Wang were. I looked at Cassi, and found her grinning. She was with her canvas and paints. I guess she was in her 'art zone' because she didn't even notice me stop by. I looked at her painting, and it looked like a whole bunch of blue and white shapes, not identifiable yet.

I then looked toward Alfred and Gilbert. They both looked like they were concentrating very hard with their paintbrushes. I couldn't identify anything that they had on their paper's either...I saw Wangs next and smiled. He was using ink and drawing very elegantly. He was drawing what looked like bamboo and pandas.

I then wandered towards group three, Nicole's group. She was standing with her canvas on her desk. She used her pastels at a fast speed like the expert she is. Her style in her artwork really shows with pastels, so I'm glad that she decided on those. I noticed that ear-buds where in her ears, and she was singing... in French...

"C'est l'amour qui fait qu'on aime, C'est l'amour qui faite rever, C'est l'amour qui veut qu'on s'aime..." She sang as she swayed slightly from side to side, matching the tempo. Both Francis and Matthew were looking at her with fascinated expressions. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention and gestured to Francis and Matthew.

"You know, you're probably freaking them out." I said looking from Francis to Matthew, who were still staring in wonder at Nicole.

"So? I freak everyone out." She replied with a grin. She looked at Francis and Matthew and gave them a wink. I did a double-take. _Geeze, she's so flipping bold! _Francis kept eye contact, but Matthew blushed and looked down. France approached Nicole and complimented her.

"That is perfect french! What the song called?" He said, obviously trying to flirt.

"Its 'C'est l'amour' by Edith Paif." She replied, obviously not reading the mood. I hastily left, not wanting to get caught in their fluffiness...

I then headed towards group four. Whitney had magazines, paper, and glue. She was making a collage from magazine clippings, finding multiple things that meant the word 'home' to her. Antonio was drawing a garden that looked like it grew nothing but tomatoes, but kept looking over at Whitney and smiling. Whitney was concentrating on her work, so about half the smiles Antonio gave her were ignored. I smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled back and got back to his work. _They would make the cutest couple..._

I then looked over to Lovi's work, and saw that he was drawing a kitchen. There was a pizza on the table in the middle of the room, drawn very well in colored pencils. I then looked over to Honda's picture, and saw him using colored pencils, too. He drew what looked like a japanese styled room, with a kotatsu table and everything.

I then went to table five, and found Ivan and his new friends. Ivan was making a rough sketch that looked like a field of sunflowers. The one in the glasses was working on the computer, not really doing his work. The short one used bold colors and was making something that looked like an ocean. And the one with the long hair was drawing what looked like a small dog in a hut.

I then headed back to my group. I looked to see what Feli was drawing, and it was eerily similar to Lovi's, except instead of pizza, it was a huge bowl of pasta. And I took a quick peek at Arthur's and found him drawing a scenery outside with clouds that suggested rain. It was a house with a forest to the right, and another house to it's right. I just figured it was his house back in England...

I sat back down, still unsure of what to do. _Maybe if I start drawing, something'll come to me... _And with the thought, I started doodling on my paper absentmindedly. _I'll probably think of something later today, watch._

-Time Skip-

I look at the clock and sighed. It was almost three thirty. Class would end in about twenty minutes, and I hadn't finished a single thing. I pulled out my Ipod and started to listen to my random music. The first song that appeared was 'Glad you came' by The Wanted. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift...

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me..." I started mumbling. Whitney showed me this song at the end of last week, and I really liked the way it sounded. I listened to the lyrics and hoped inspiration would come to me. The song was playing, and one of its verses got my attention.

_That's IT! _I thought as I opened my eyes and started doodling on my paper like a maniac. I started drawing a landscape with a lake in it, when the stars are out and the moon was as clear as could be. It was my favorite lake I used to go to as a child, and it was behind our old house when we lived in Wisconsin... My hand practically flew off the paper, I was drawing so fast. _I can picture everything perfectly! The dock goes here, and there was a tree over here..._

It was then that I felt the gazes on me. I stopped my hand and looked around. Feli and Arthur were looking at me again. Feli kept looking from me to my paper, with a fascinated expression on his face.

"Hey~! Don't stop!" he whined as I looked at him. Arthur didn't say anything, but his face told me that he agreed with Feli. I felt heat rush to my face as I continued what I was doing, aware that I was being watched.

"Mrs. Kerple? Would you please send an 'Arthur Kirkland' to the office, please?" The classroom speaker suddenly said.

"Sure!" Mrs. Kerple yelled.

"Thank you." Said the intercom as it hung up.

"Abby, you go with him so he knows the way." Said Mrs. Kerple as she went back to her own work. I put down the pencil and gave her a 'look' when she turned around. _Just as I finally found something to draw..._

"C'mon Arthur." I said, now in a foul mood. _I swear_,_ teachers ruin everything_

"Sure. I'm coming." he grumbled, apparently also in a foul mood. We headed out into the hallway and I leaded him to the front office. Mrs. Butterscotch was at the door, waiting for us.

"Ah! Arthur, Abby! Can you please follow me?" she said as she looked through her iphone. We followed her to the Food's Class..._ oh no..._

The room itself was empty, but the whole room smelled burned. There was water everywhere, _probably from the firefighters,_ and a wierd looking pie-ish thing on the counter. I looked at Arthur, and he looked both uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Arthur, I believe this is your doing?" Said Mrs. Butterscotch not particiularly in a harsh way, but it DID have a certain ring to it.

"Yes." replied Arthur. I just kinda stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I'm not mad that you burned down the kitchen, because this is school. This is where you learn from your mistakes. But next time, stick with the microwave." she looked at him with her brow slightly raised.

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur said.

"And another thing." She said as she pointed to the pie-ish looking thing on the counter. "We don't like to waste food over here, so either eat it, or take it home and throw it away. When you decide on what you want to do with it, head back to class." She said as she turned and left the room.

Arthur approached the pie-ish looking thing and stared at it. "It's actually a meat pie..." He mumbled. He broke a chunk of it off and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, shrugged, and began eating it.

"Won't that get you sick?" I asked as I approached him.

"Not really. I've had worse..." He said as he continued eating his 'meat pie'. I broke a piece off and started eating it too. He looked at me with wide eyes and held his hand up, motioning me to not eat anymore.

"You don't have to eat it. It's _my_ cooking after all. I don't want you getting ill." He said as he broke another piece off of it and ate it.

"Who cares? And besides, your cooking is about just as bad as mine." I said as I popped another piece in my mouth. And part of the reason why I was eating it was _because_ he was the one that made it,_ but there's no way I'd say that outloud... _I thought as I tried my best to hide the blush on my face.

He blushed slightly, but didn't push it. We then ate in silence until all of it was gone. I could feel the pie hitting my stomach like a pile of bricks. _Yup. Just like my own cooking..._

"T-Thank you, even though you really didn't have to..." Arthur mumbled as he took the foil-pan thingy and tossed it in the recycling bin.

"No problem. You just owe me one now." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and agree'd and headed back to the art classroom.

We entered the classroom, and everyone paid little to no attention to us. We both sat down in our chairs and continued out work, like nothing happened.

I was grateful when the bell finally rang, because today had been a _really_ long day, and I was _very_ tired. We all packed up our things and headed out of the front door. I waved goodbye to all of the new students, and began walking with Whitney, Cassi, and Nicole to the front of the school. Nicole's parents picked her up from school, Whitney drives Cassi to and from school, and I just walk. Which, actually, I find quite enjoyable. I just hope I make it home before it starts raining.

"I'll see you guys on Gmail!" I called out to them as I headed my own way. They all smiled and waved, and before we knew it, the first day with the transfers were over...


	8. A New Day

**Hi Everyone! I personally apologize for this chapter being so freakishly late. (three weeks late, to be exact.) As you all have probrably seen, I've installed a sequel to this called 'Kekkon Hetalia'. I've been so busy planning that that this one totally slipped my mind. I also apologize for this Chapter being so ridiculously short. I had to drag this one out of me. -.-**

**XxTimeOfDeathxX: Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy that people actually like what I write, So I give you my personal thanks.**

**Whitney: Yes, I'm trying to make you review. I'll continue to include parts that you havn't read, cuz thats cheating. ;)**

**Cassi: O/O its... its not THAT cute, is it? sorry for writing so much fluff... **

-Online Chat-

WhityWhit76: Hey! What are you doing?

2muchSugaaar: Hey! Nm, listening to music. what you been up to? :D

WhityWhit76: Just been writing an essay. Found you online, decided to chat.

2muchSugaaar: What do you want to chat about then?

WhityWhit76: I dunno. How was your day?

2muchSugaaar: overall, good. tiring, but good. :)

WhityWhit76: New students?

2muchSugaaar: Yeaaaah. I was SO tired when I got home

WhityWhit76: Ik what you mean. I took a nap before I logged on... lol

epicNinjabornofawesome1: HEY GUYS! What's UP?

WhityWhit76: Cassi! xD

2muchSugaaar: CASSI! :DDD

epicNInjabornofawesome1: ok. the epicness is here. the fun can start now. lol

2muchSugaaar: SWeet. lol.

WhityWhit76: Where where you? I've tried texting you!

2muchSugaaar: *sweet. xD

epicNInjabornofawesome1: Sorry, my phone died on my way home. I need to charge it...

WhityWhit76: CHARGE IT! lol

epicNinjabornofawesome1: ok ok! i will! lol

2muchSugaaar: SPAZZ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~

WhityWhit76: Abby... did you add too much sugar to your tea again?

2muchSugaaar: HOW DID YOU KNO?

WhityWhit76: psychic~

2muchSugaaar: PSYCHIC

epicNinjabornofawesome1: jynx lol.

PurplePrincess444: Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late... (just got back from chorus practice...)

2muchSugaaar: HEEEYYY! XD XD XD aksdfjahgivnaiwuhgpae;fs

PurplePrincess444: ... ok. did Abby put too much sugar in her tea again?

WhityWhit76: yup.

2muchSugaaar: HOW DOES EVERYONE KNO THIS?

epicNinjabornofawesome1: because you bring overly-sweetened tea to school. and then u start spazzing it. lol

2muchSugaaar: StAlKeRzZzZ! lol

2muchSugaaar: oh yea. lol. *derp

2muchSugaaar: Speaking of, should I bring some tomorro? I'll make enough for everyone...

WhityWhit76: If you want, but I won't want any. :) :P

PurplePrincess444: SURE! and I'll take some. :3

epicNinjabornofawesome1: Nah, im good. Thanks tho. :)

2muchSugaaar: NICOLE! do you want raspberry or lemon tea?

PurplePrincess444: Lemon please. :3

2muchSugaaar: OK! *grins*

PurplePrincess444: Hey, i was just texting Francis. Did you kno they're staying in the school dorms?

WhityWhit76: really? I didn't kno that... You have his number..? They have PHONES? o.O

epicNinjabornofawesome1: Me neither.

2muchSugaaar: I DID! lol

PurplePrincess444: DUH. everyone has phones nowadays! Did Mrs. Butterscotch tell you?

2muchSugaaar: no.

WhityWhit76: then how?

epicNinjabornofawesome1: how then?

2muchSugaaar: Arthur told me. During the fire drill thing.

PurplePrincess444: Ooooooh~! Arthur~! xD

2muchSugaaar: huh?

epicNinjabornofawesome1: What happened?

WhityWhit76: What did we miss?

2muchSugaaar: nothing really. Arthur and i talked about his home back in England for a while. That's about it.

WhityWhit76: oh. that's cool. was it amazing?

2muchSugaaar: I LOVED it. I still wanna go there in the future...

epicNinjabornofawesome1: why not go there for college?

2muchSugaaar: I was thinking about that, but then I thought about leaving my friends, so idk.

PurplePrincess444: guys? WE'RE OFF TOPIC. Abby! what was that one moment about?

2muchSugaaar: What moment?

PurplePrincess444: hmmm... i dont kno... the one where he gently held a strand of your hair, and you blushed like a maniac?

epicNinjabornofawesome1: WHAT

WhityWhit76: SAY WHAT NOW?

2muchSugaaar: I DID NOT blush! and he was prolly just getting some hair outta my face. NOTHING SERIOUS. geez. and what about Whitney and Antonio? They had a couple of sparkly moments too!

WhityWhit76: HUH? What?

PurplePrincess444: YEP! they sure did!

2muchSugaaar: :'( Nooooo! my sister wants the laptop. D: i g2g...

PurplePrincess444: NOO! we where just getting to the good part!

2muchSugaaar: JUST TEXT ME GUYS!

WhityWhit76: okay... ttys then! :) ... There were 'sparkly moments'...?

2muchSugaaar: OF COURSE THERE WERE SPARKLY MOMENTS! How'd you not notice it?

WhityWhit76: -^^-" Guess I'm oblivious?

epicNinjabornofawesome1: Wow dudes.. *Meyer's face* BYEZ!

WhityWhit76: BAHAHAHAH MEYER'S FACE! ... but really..?

PurplePrincess444: WE ARE SO TALKING ABOUT THIS TOMORRO AT BREAKFAST.

-2muchSugaaar has logged off-

I sat there and stared at the laptop as I cleared its history. My sister, Autumn, was inches away from me. Waiting to get the computer.

"Here ya go." I said as I handed it to her. She took it and mumbled a thanks, and headed towards the living room. I looked around my room and realized what a mess it was. My drawers were open with clothes sticking out, and random objects such as pens and clothes were on the floor. To the untrained eye, you would call this messy. But to me, it was perfectly organized. I know where everything's at! Its all right here in front of me..._ IS THAT REALLY THE TIME? _I thought as I looked at the clock. Nine thirty at night._ I totally forgot to do my Science homework! Mrs. Keepa is going to KILL me..._

I got up, headed towards my backpack, and pulled out my worksheet. I worked on it for a good hour or so and ended up finishing it. I looked at my cell: 10:30. _I should probably go to bed now. _I thought just as my phone vibrated.

**A text from Nicole: Don't forget the tea tomorro! xD **

I smiled at the text, and replied an ok. I got up and walked to the kitchen. My mom was asleep and my sister was on the laptop in her room, so it was quiet. I made the tea and stored it in the fridge. Afterwards, I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep.

-Time Skip-

I walked out of the cafeteria line with my breakfast in my hand. Chicken. Again. I headed towards the table that was to the left of the cafeteria wall. Whitney was already there, working on her math.

"Whats up?" I said as I sat across from her and began opening my orange juice.

"Math again." mumbled Whitney with her head down, concentrating on her work.

"Mm'kay. Do you need any help?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Do you know how to do absolute values with fractions, or finding the answers to three variables with three different equations..?" Whitney asked as she looked up from her work.

"Uh, no? Sorry..." I said as I remembered that she's in the advance class. "We're supposed to learn that sometime this week though."

"'Sup dudes." said Cassi as she sat at Whitney's left side. Cassi looked less tired than she did yesterday, and a little bit happier. Her hair was slightly damp because it had started raining again. "Math again, Whitney?" Cassi said as she looked over Whitney's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Whitney mumbled again, her head down . Cassi and I then started eating out breakfast. I was almost done when Nicole came in with all the transfers trailing behind her.

"Hey everyone!" Nicole shouted over the noise of the cafeteria. "You DON'T want to know how long it took me to find everyone." She said as she sat down, looked at the transfers, and motioned them to sit down as well. We got murmered hello's from everyone as they sat.

"G'morning everyone." I said dully, not really a morning person. But I perked up once I took a sip of my tea. "OH YEAH! Nicole, here's your tea!" I said as I handed her a water bottle full of sweet tea. "I added too much sugar again, sorry." I said with a grin.

"Thats the way I LIKE IT!" said Nicole with a grin as I handed her the bottle. She took off the cap and started chugging it on the spot, only to choke and start coughing like a maniac.

"Don't CHUG it!" I said as I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" I said as I started laughing at the funny faces she was making. Cassi started hitting her back gently, trying her best from laughing at the situation herself.

"The best way to die is by a sugar overdose." Nicole said with a grin. "I'll be fine" she said to Cassi so she could stop hitting her back. There was an awkward silence... Then everyone started laughing for no apparent reason, except for Alfred.

"What's so funny?" Alfred said, not reading the mood.

"Nothing. We all just felt like spontaneously laughing." explained Cassi, still laughing. I took a swig of my tea and made a small face. Too sweet again...

I then got up and threw my trash in the bin. On my way back to my seat, I saw what our group looked like from a distance. Cassi was still eating her chicken. Antonio was starting to help Whitney with her math, looking just as confused as she did. Francis and Gilbert were snickering about something. Alfred was talking to Wang, being obnoxiouly loud. Arthur was talking to Honda, both being fairly quiet. Lovi and Feli were both eating something from some sort of bag that they brought with them. Lovi looked like he was eating a cold pizza with pepperoni..._ Is that even healthy? _I then looked towards the end of the table and saw Ivan sitting there, grinning creepily. I looked around. Aren't we missing one? I thought, but then heard a small whimper from Ivan's direction. I looked closer at the grinning Ivan and noticed he was sitting on someone.

"Ivan?" I warily asked.

"Da?" Ivan said, still grinning.

"W-who are you sitting on?" I asked, unable to hold the tremble in my voice. He grinned at this.

"Nobody in particular." Ivan replied.

"...Gerroff meh..." said the voice from underneath him.

"Is that MATTHEW?" I asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who?" everyone except Whitney, Cassi and Nicole said.

"Matthew? Where'd he go?" asked Nicole, now worried about the freshman she was supposed to be taking care of.

"I-I think he's under Ivan?" I stated in a question.

"Please... Gerroff meh..." said the voice from under Ivan agian.

"DUDE! Get off of him! You're probably squishing him to death!" Cassi said as she attempted to shove Ivan out of his chair and failing.

"Let me try." Alfred said as he approached Ivan. "Dude, let Matthew go." He said with a grin and not much of a threat. Ivan looked at him, and looked like he was debating something.

"Fine. But that was fun, da?" Ivan said with a smile as he got off of Matthew, who was gasping for breath.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Alfred asked Matthew once Ivan was off of him.

"Y-yeah... I'll be fine..." replied Matthew, out of breath. Nicole then went over to him, hugging him and patting his head, making sure that he was alright. Matthew blushed a slight pink, but hugged back despite his embarrassment.

"Alright you two, he's fine and breathing!" exclaimed Francis to Nicole and Matthew, literally trying to pull them apart. When he realized Nicole wouldn't let go, he gave up.

"Dude, he just got sat on! The man needs a hug!" Nicole exclaimed as she gave a big bear hug to Matthew, causing him to go red in the face. Francis scowled, but let it drop. Arthur, Wang, Francis and Alfred all looked at Ivan then.

"Dude! You're not supposed to do that to your friends!" Alfred said, obviously displeased.

"That's not right, aru." Wang said, looking concerned for Matthew. Francis just stared at him, not saying anything.

"W-well maybe thats how they show friendship in Russia?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"I doubt it." replied Francis.

"... Stupid git." mumbled Arthur who turned back to his bag, pulling out a book.

"I believe I did nothing wrong. In fact, I just might do it again, da?" Ivan said with the creepiest smile I've ever seen on anybody. I froze, thoroughly freaked out.

"D-dude! Your freaking Abby out!" said Cassi as she tried to shake me out of it. "Abby! You in there?"

"I'm fine, just a little creeped out." I said as I got myself together and backed away slowly from Ivan, causing him to smile.

"Drink your tea!" Cassi exclaimed as she shoved my tea in my hands. I nodded and took a swig of it, immediately smiling.

"SUGAR!" I practically screamed, getting everybody's attention. "buzzzzz, buzzzzzz, buzzzzzzzz. Sugar is GOOD!" I said with a grin as I took another swig of my tea. "I LOVE tea! So nummy... so nummy..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred laughed, giving me the thumbs up. "But I prefer coffee myself." He said with a grin. I made a face of disgust.

"Coffee is NASTY. Tastes so flippin bitter! Tea is the best." I stated, still drinking my tea.

"How could you hate coffee? It's the BEST!" Alfred said in disbelief.

"I'll only drink coffee if I'm out of tea, and theres nothing else to drink in the house. Other than that, I'd like to stay clear of it." I said as I looked around, noticing that everyone was paying attention to us. "SPAZZ!" I shouted and started bouncing up and down in my chair, talking nonsense. "I wonder if it'll rain today, or snow? It has been getting colder out. I miss snow! You can't have winter without snow!"

"Fusosososososososo~!" Antonio chanted, making everyone smile and laugh.

I saw Arthur whisper something to Cassi, and Cassi laughed. "She's always like this when she adds too much sugar! And it's a good thing she doesn't drink coffee, can you imagine her if she did? She'd be twenty times worse." She said, laughing. Arthur looked slightly shocked, but laughed lightly. I looked towards the seniors and freshman, they were all laughing because of Antonio's charm. It seems Alfred dropped the conversation and moved onto something else, because he started talking to Cassi.

"Hey! Are there any clubs or sports in this school?" Alfred asked enthusiastically. Cassi nodded.

"There are tons of that here! Lets see..." Cassi said as she started explaining the clubs. My mind wandered as I kept drinking my tea. Nicole was talking with Matthew about their homework, Cassi was talking to Alfred, and Whitney was working on her math, while simultaneously talking to Antonio and Wang. I think Wang was helping her with the math, and Antonio seemed to be talking about gardening...

I took this time to look outside just as a huge beam of light flashed outside, followed by a delayed rumbling sound that shook the whole ground. I jumped at the sight of it, torn between fear and fascination. _Thunderstorms are always so fascinating... _Random people throughout the cafeteria screamed or jumped at the sound.

"Guess it's really going storm today, huh?" Whitney asked as she looked out the large cafeteria window.

"The news said it was going to storm all day." Cassi said as she stared in wonder at the same direction as Whitney. Nicole's eyes widened as she shivered slightly.

"I... I don't like thunderstorms..." Nicole mumbled, looking outside in a slightly frightened way. _If I remember correctly, doesn't lightning scare her? _I thought as another strike of lightning landed fairly close, making Nicole jump._ Yup_.

"U-uhm... maybe it'll pass?" Nicole said as she looked around the group. As soon as she said it, we heard heavy pouding on the cafeteria's ceiling and windows. We looked to see it pouring rain outside like the sky decided to throw up on us. "Guess not..."

"I didn't know you were scared of thunderstorms, mon cheri! Yesterday it rained too, oui?" Francis said, interested in Nicole's reaction.

"I-It didn't have thunder and lightning yesterday." Nicole mumbled. We all looked at her with semi-concerned faces when the bell rang.

"Okay, guys. See you at lunch." I said as I hugged Nicole, hoping it would make her feel better. I then motioned for Arthur and Wang to follow me to our first classes. As we headed to class, we saw multiple students running around the school.

"I guess today's going to be another interesting day ~aru." Wang said as we made our way to the classroom.

"I guess it will." replied Arthur. I stayed quiet as we finally found the classroom and took our seats.


	9. Bad Touch Trio

**Aurthors Note: Hey everyone. Abby here~ I'm so flipping sorry I haven't been writing as often as I should. And what's worse? I don't have an excuse this time. To be honest, I've been sleeping A LOT... it's summer break... that's why. I'll try to update more. And thank you guys so much for reviewing. The reviews are basically the only reason I write this now. Somebody reviewed, and I ended up crying because I was like 'OMG i should be writing MORE!" ... so anyway... back to the shoutouts!**

**Vulcanblood: Thank you so much for reviewing. Ludwig will have to wait for a while... later when the plot thickens a little. Sorry to make you wait.**

**Hetaliafan: YOU DERP. I didn't understand most of what you said. It made me laugh though!**

**haluto5: YOU. You where the reason I had to kick myself into gear and start writing this thing. Thank you for telling me to not forget about it. *hugs***

**Sweden's husband: lolwut? who's your new husband/wife? I noticed England was on your list... *trying not to rant about how he's **_**my **_**husband...* S'ok... i just have to accept the fact that England has other fans. ^.^**

**Fem-China: THANK YOU.**

**quiet harmony-chan: Yeah... I felt I needed to have the baltics in there. They need the loves. :)**

**Whitney, Cassi, and Nicole: Thank you guys so flipping much for getting me to write this chapter. :)  
><strong>  
>- POV Following Whitney -<p>

"Honhonhonhonhon~ I find biology very... _intéressant_~" Francis said as he, Gilbert, Antonio, and Whitney walked down the senior hallway.

"Please don't try to molest the teacher again today Francis." Whitney said in a disapproving tone. Gilbert snickered. "I mean it..."

"Amiga, do you think we could maybe work on the gardening club?" Antonio asked, not paying attention.

"O-oh, of course! I'm the president, silly..." Whitney said shyly, looking at him with a slightly flushed face.

Gilbert laughed. "Kesesesesesesese~ Vhy vould you vant to join such a sissy club?" he said as he walked into the classroom.

"Gardening is not sissy, amigo!" Antonio replied as they all walked in.

"It's really not." Whitney muttered, shooting a glare at Gilbert. "You have to take care of the plants no matter what, making sure they're fed and watered... Stuff like that. I love gardening." She said as lightning hit the ground, causing the thunder to roar. "I hope the plants will survive this storm though..."

"I'm sure they will." Antonio said with a smile. They then entered the classroom and took out their science textbooks as Mrs. Kreepa spat directions at them. Just then, the loudest thunder they've heard all day rumbled throughout the school, causing the lights to go out. Both Francis and Gilbert looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, zis is going to be fun~"

-Abby's POV-

I walked through the hallway with Arthur and Wang as we made short comments about today's weather.

"Is it supposed to rain all day~aru?" Wang asked, looking out a window as we passed by it.

"Seems that way." I sighed happily. _I like rain when its storming like this, there's no sun! I couldn't ask for more. _I thought. Wang and Arthur looked at me like I was nuts.

"…The news said it would storm all day." Arthur said to Wang. I grinned. _All day~? Yes!_

"And it could be worse." Arthur said.

"How~aru?" Wang asked

"… well, the power could go out." Arthur said as thunder rumbled through the school, turning the lights out. Wang shrieked.

"Great! You cursed us all~aru!" Wang said.

"D-Did not!" Arthur defended as we reached our classroom.

"Due to the lack of light in today's class, you guys may have a study hall. At least until the lights come back on." Mr. Kazits said as we entered the classroom. I shrugged off my bag and looked around. You could barely see a thing! Then, as I was just about to take out my book, I heard a blood curdling scream. I immediately looked around and headed towards the hallway to sneak a peek at what was going on. It seems half the class had the same idea, because the doorway suddenly got very crowded...

"Whats going on~aru?" Wang asked, in the back of the group. Arthur just shrugged. Just then, another scream sounded. I looked at the teacher, and he nodded. Giving me the signal to go check on what's going on. I then ran into the hallway and tried to figure out where the screams where coming from...

"Wait up, Abby!" Arthur said as he and Wang caught up with me, slightly out of breath. I looked around.

"It doesn't seem to have come from our wing... Can you two check the Freshman and Sophomore wing? I'll check out the senior wing..." I said as I darted off in the seniors direction, not giving them the chance to object. _I think I already know who's caused this..._

I then reached the science room, now out of breath. The lights were off... but then again, so was the whole school. I knocked, and there was no answer. So I squinted against the window to see better and managed to see figures moving. I then opened the door and stormed inside.

"Hey, do you guys know what that screaming was all about?" I asked as everyone in the room froze to look at me. Whitney was the first to move.

"Abby! HELP!" She said as I realized somebody had grabbed her arms. I rushed over there and yanked said hands off of her.

"What the crapola do you think you're doing?" I accused to the figure I couldn't see.

"Kesesesesesese~ oh c'mon. I'm just having a little fun here." A familiar voice sounded in a jockish way. I stared in disbelief.

"Gilbert?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The one and only!" Gilbert said as he began laughing again. I rolled my eyes and helped Whitney up, just before another pair of arms grabbed me.

"It's okay, mi amiga, I got this one." Said another familiar voice. I squinted against the darkness to try and see who was grabbing my arm. Just then a flash of lightning from outside lit up the room for just a second before realizing it was Antonio.

"Oh. Antonio. Fine. I'll leave Whitney to you." I said as I led his hand to where her hand was before trying to find Gilbert again. Another scream filled my ears.

"WHAT THE HECK." Cassi said as she came in through the door with Alfred.

"DUDE." Alfred said as he shone a flashlight across the room. The light lit up the room just enough for me to see...

"FRANCIS." I yelled across the room. He was in the corner with apparently a trapped victim in his arms. He looked at me and grinned.

"Honhonhonhonhon~ Would you like to join us, faur dame?" He asked in a creepy tone that, honestly, made my skin crawl. NOT in the good way. I started to make my way towards him, with a nice and heavy science notebook in my hands, until I noticed Gilbert advancing on another young lady. Cassi and Alfred looked at me.

"Abby! We've got Gilbert! You get Francis!" Cassi said as she pointed out Gilbert to Alfred, who then went to go and stop him. I continued to head over to Francis.

"Now now mon ami, zere is nothing to be afraid of." Francis said to the girl in his arms. The girl continued to struggle anyway. "What did you say your name was again? Selina? Such a pretty name for such a pretty young flower~" He said in a pedophile kinda way. Selina looked at me.

"Please help!" Selina said, making Francis' gaze turn upon me.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ So you did decide to join us, oui?" Francis said as he studied me. I grinned a slightly sadistic grin before lifting the science book above my head. Francis' grin fell.

"What are you planning to do with-?" Francis cut off as I hit the side of his face as hard as I could without killing him, effectively knocking him out. Selina scrambled out of his limp arms as fast as she could.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! He wouldn't let go of me no matter how hard I tried!" Selina said as she gave me a grateful hug. I hugged back as I tossed the book on the Frenchie.

"No hard feelings, Francis." I mumbled as I went to go check on Whitney, assuming Cassi and Alfred weren't done with Gilbert.

"Whitney?" I called out.

"We're over here." Antonio called out. I found them near the corner of the classroom. Whitney was huddled into a ball as Antonio sat in a chair, angled in a way that could protect her.

"You guys should leave. Get as many students as you can out of here. Go to the library. It should be quiet there." I commanded as I pulled Whitney off the ground.

"A-alright." Whitney said, voice shaken. Antonio then pulled her out of the room, and told everyone to leave as they passed by them. I then headed over to where Cassi and Alfred where.

"DUDE! We can't get him to stop!" Alfred said, pinning Gilberts hands behind his back.

"Kesesesesesese~ I won't go down so easy! I'm too Awesome!" Gilbert stated. I sighed and looked at Cassi.

"Did you try knocking him out?" I asked. Cassi looked at me like I was nuts.

"I WOULD NEVER KNOCK SOMEONE OUT!" Cassi said. I looked at Alfred.

"Did you try it?" I asked. He shook his head 'no' as he tried to keep Gilbert under control. I sighed and picked up another science book.

"Gilbert?" I asked.

"Ja?" He said as he stilled and looked at me.

"'night." I said as I swung the book down with as much force as I did when I hit Francis with it. He immediately went limp and shut up.

"Abby! What if you killed him?" Cassi scolded, now worried for him. Just as I was about to say I didn't kill him, Gilbert let out a VERY loud snore.

"It's okay dude. He's alive." Alfred said, stating the obvious. Cassi rolled her eyes.

"Well. Now what do we do with them?" Cassi said.

"Why don't we tie them up? For now at least..." I suggested. But then we all looked at one another, then looked at the teacher. Who apparently has been hiding behind her desk the whole time.

"Is that okay, Ms. Kreepa?" Cassi asked. Ms. Kreepa stood up, and wiped the 'invisible dust' off of her outfit.

"...D-Do what you have to. I won't see a thing." She said as she got up, and left. And as soon as she left, another person carrying a flashlight stood in the doorway and shined the light on everyone as we started tying Francis and Gilbert up.

"Awww!" Said a familiar voice. "I missed it all, didn't I?"

"Nicole?" Cassi asked.

"Cassi?" Nicole said as she flashed the flashlight on her. "Abby? Alfred too? I really DID miss all the fun, didn't I?"

"Depends on what you call fun." I said as I tied up Francis. Alfred did the same with Gilbert. "Can you keep the light shining over here? So Cassi can keep hers on Alfred and Gilbert?" I asked.

"Sure." Nicole said as moved closer to the group, dodging the desks that have been pushed around the room.

"Well... This is going to be a strange day." I mumbled as the students outside in the hallway started moving around, with a teacher yelling "Go to second period everyone!"

We then dragged Francis and Gilbert towards the library.

"Hey!" Arthur said as he and Wang caught up with us. "Did you find out what was wro-.." He said as he looked at Francis and Gilbert. "Nevermind. I guess you did."

"Hey Wang. Can you and Cassi take Selina to the nurses room?" I asked. Cassi and Wang looked behind me, to the girl that has been following us for a while.

"Sure. I don't mind." Said Cassi. Wang nodded.

"No problem~aru." Wang said as he patted Selina's back.

"I-I'm f-fine... He just freaked me out a little is all." She said as they all started towards the nurse's office.I then looked at the chairs in the library and sighed.

"Can you or Arthur pick them up?" I asked. They both looked at me and nodded. "Can you put them on the couch chair things? It's better than the floor..."

"No problem." Alfred said as he patted Arthurs back. Arthur shrugged him off and got to work.

I then went over to Whitney and Antonio, because I wanted to ask Whitney what Gilbert did to her.

"Hey Whitney?" I asked as I looked at the both of them.

"Hehe~ yeah?" Whitney asked as she clinged to Antonio's arm. Antonio looked as red as a tomato, but said nothing.

"Where did Gilbert grab you?" I asked, prepared for the worst.

"All he did was grab my arm." Whitney told me. I immediately sighed and collapsed on the floor. Whitney looked at me, shock displayed on her face. "What happened?" She asked, grabbing the attention of Alfred and Arthur.

"Whats wrong?" Arthur asked. I stayed quiet for a while, but then started laughing.

"I... thought... something... horrible happened to you!" I said between laughs. Everyone sighed and smiled. Whitney started laughing with me.

"I'm fine~!" Whitney said rather happily. I sighed and glomped her.

"You spazz..." I mumbled. Antonio laughed.

"uhhh... What the?" Said Francis as he awoke on the chair. Everyone looked at him. "What happened? And why is it so dark?"

"Francis, maybe now you'll know not to freak everyone out as much as you do, dude." Alfred said. All of us but Francis laughed as Gilbert snored.

"What the...EWW! GET HIM OFFA ME! HE'S DROOLING!" Francis screamed like a girl. This only made all of us laugh louder.

"Quit that dang screaming in my ear..." Gilbert said, waking up as well.

"I will when you stop drooling on me! You're messing up my hair!" Francis exclaimed. Gilbert smirked.

"Oh really? I had no idea." Gilbert said as he wiped his face off in Francis' hair, causing Francis' face to distort into pure horror.

"Noooon! Pourquoi?" Francis whined.

"Kesesesesesese~"

**End for now~! Toon in next time! xD  
>Seriously... I'll try to remember this time. :3<strong>


End file.
